It has been known (cf. e.g. AT 410 728 B) to realize switching assemblies, in which conductive tracks or conductive track foils are embedded in a synthetic material so as to achieve a water-tight structure, in combination with micro-switches, wherein the microswitches are mounted as such, i.e. as pre-fabricated components, and connected to the conductive tracks. To obtain a water-tight design, either additional sealing or additional casting with casting mass is necessary, rendering both the structure and the production of these assemblies comparatively complex.
On the other hand, in DE 36 21 613 A1, a type of construction for a contact switch is disclosed, where pre-fabricated assemblies are arranged within one another. To the actuating part of the contact switch, a hood-like sealing member is fastened, and this sealing member, with a thickened bead thereof, is inserted in a groove of a housing member. This known type of switch construction is complex, too, while reliable sealing is not ensured. Similar considerations also hold for the push-button switch according to DE 88 17 202.3 U, in which an interior sealing membrane is provided to seal, in fluid-tight manner, an inner chamber of a housing member in which electric contacting is made. Here again, complicated mounting of individual parts is required for producing the push-button switch.